


You will always be a Doctor.

by Orca478



Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, Christine and Stephen are back together, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Protective Vision (Marvel), Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Stephen reflects how much his accident changed his life.He realizes that it may be one of the best things to happen to him.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Gamora/Tony Stark
Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	You will always be a Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one that likes Stephen and Christine together ? I feel I am the only one.

Stephen would never be glad of his accident, it still brings him nightmares. 

But he would always admit, he was thankful for it, it changed his life for the better.

Stephen was training with Wong. 

“Focus Strange,” 

“Sorry Wong, got distracted.” 

Wong looked at him knowingly. 

“You know you can heal your hands.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

Wong was surprised at that answer. 

“They remind me of who I was, who I want to forget, the old me died in the crash, that guy had his perfect hands, the new me was born with this scars, he should keep them.” 

“Well I know one thing.” 

Stephen looked at Wong. 

“Should the new Stephen had never been born, there would be no world for the old one to live.” 

One of the best things of his accident and transformation to sorcerer, it’s that he could resume his relationship with Christine. 

“Wait a minute, Nick tried asking you out !” 

“Yep, he was a nervous wreck, made me sad to crush his heart, but mine is taken.” 

“I am sending him to the dark dimension for asking you out.” 

“Stephen ! He had no idea that you and I were back together, the poor guy respects you.” Christine laughed, knowing her boyfriend wasn’t serious. 

“I guess I can let it go, the hospital does need a top doctor.” 

Christine smiled at him, she liked this new Stephen, the humble side of him made her heart feel warm. 

Stephen was glad that the one part of his old life he got back was her. 

“Wong, quit listening to Beyoncé and come here.” 

Wong sighted, putted his headphones away and looked at Stephen. 

“I need for you to look at this.”

It was the accords. 

“The UN just released them for the public.” 

“And.” 

“I want to sign them.” 

“Stephen, the order is suppose to be kept secret.” 

“And it will, I read the whole document, I will sign as an individual, nobody else has to.” 

“Why would like to work in public.” 

Stephen looked down, “Because the doctor part of me wants to continue to help people.” 

Wong could admite, he admired that side from Stephen “ok, give me the document, I will see if I can sign to.” 

“What?” 

“If you fight in public, you might need help.” 

To bad things went to hell when Tony Stark went missing. 

Stephen got a message from the Time Stone. 

Something was wrong. 

Seconds later the Hulk crashed on his roof. 

When he joined the Avenngers, Stephen expected his life to be a mess. 

He never expected to make a great friend like Vision.

The two bonded over their connection to the infinity stones. 

Stephen tried to help Vision understand the Mind Stone as he had to with the Time Stone. 

“I feel like it controls me, I would like for it to be otherwise.” 

“Wong told me the Mind Stone is a very influencing thing, the fact you can make your own choices is great.” 

“Thanks Doctor.”

When Tony Stark returned, he heard the Stone tell him that this man was key to save the universe. 

That’s why Vision told him something very distressing. 

“She what ?” 

“ I believe Ms. Maximoff tried to attack Mr. Stark, lucky for us, the shields protected him.” 

“ But you are afraid she will try again.” 

“Ms. Maximoff has no self control when it comes to Mr. Stark she is bound to strike again.”

“I could get him a Mind shield, but I need someone he trusts with me to convince him, Rhodes is on Washington, Dr. Banner might not handle the situation well, Carter is at SHIELD, and the Stone might make my job harder, so you can’t go.”

“Then I suggest you ask Ms. Gamora, she and Mr. Stark seem to be close.”

“Tony ?” Gamora asked, she led Stephen to the man. 

“Yes.”

“We have something to tell you.” 

“What is it ?”

“Tony, Maximoff tried to attack you.” 

Stephen saw the man froze. 

“What, when ?”

“A couple of hours ago, I made some mental shields in the compound when I heard she was returning.”

“Tony.” Gamora told him “the Doctor wants to put a shield on your head, can you let him ?” 

Stephen saw that Vision was right, those two have a close bond. Stephen might add a shield in her so that she can be safe, Tony will need her. 

Stephen and Vision confronted Maximoff. 

“Wanda Maximoff, for your actions against Tony Stark, I as sorcerer supreme will have to bound your powers.” 

“You can’t do that, I did nothing !”

“ I saw you Ms. Maximoff, and so did FRIDAY”. Vision said. 

“Viz please” 

Stephen didn’t allow the witch to say no more, he created a power bracelet and put in on her wrist.

“This will only allow you to use your powers on certain occasions, should you mess up more, those situations become less and less. “

“ I am telling Steve !” And she went like they child Rogers said she was. 

“You know, there is something I realized.” Christine said in their date. 

“What”

“You nevered really changed in one thing, the thing I love,” 

“What is it ?l”

“Your need to help Stephen, no matter what, you will always be a doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper is next. We have not seen her for the first time, time to change that.


End file.
